Yu-Gi-Oh! - Duel 027
！！ | romaji = Purojekuto Sutāto!! | english = Project Start! | japanese translated = Project Start!! | chapter number = 27 }} "Project Start!" is the twenty-seventh chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. This chapter was originally printed in the Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine in Japanese. Its first English release was in the Shonen Jump magazine. It has been reprinted in volume 4 of the tankōbon and volume 3 of the bunkoban. Summary Kaiba residence wakes up from his nightmare.]] Kaiba suffers a nightmare of the "Experience of Death" Penalty Game, he was subjected to after his last encounter with Dark Yugi. He wakes-up panting, realizing that he is after having that same dream again. He gets up and opens the window, before being greeted by the butler. As Kaiba checks on his briefcase of cards, the butler informs him that Yugi and one of his friends, Jonouchi, stayed in the mansion overnight, as Kaiba requested. As the butler dresses him, Kaiba recalls inviting them to the pre-opening celebration, but fell asleep. All his life, he has restless nights, where he couldn't wait until morning, he says and that it is ironic that he had that nightmare again. However, after today, he shall never have that nightmare again, he thinks. Death-T is finally about to begin, he thinks as he leaves the room. In the dining room, Yugi asks Jonouchi if he is alright. Jonouchi replies that he is, he just needed a good night's sleep. However he doesn't like staying at Kaiba's house, because now he gets the feeling that he owes him one. Yugi wonders if his grandpa is worried about him, as he did not tell him that he would be out all night. Jonouchi asks what the ceremony is about. Yugi replies that it makes him nervous. He looks back at one of Kaiba's guards standing at the door and comments that he thinks they are being watched and locked inside the mansion, like that Kaibas don't want them to leave. The butler arrives and apologizes for keeping Yugi and Jonouchi waiting. He informs them that Kaiba will now see them. Kaiba appears at the top of the stairs, saying that it is good to see Yugi and Jonouchi again. Both of them look up at him startled. Kaiba asks why the long faces, it has been so long since he has seen them and would like to have some fun together. Jonouchi tells Kaiba to cut the crap; he forced them to come and then his little brother tried to kill them and now he expects them to be happy to see him. Kaiba smiles that it was cheeky of Mokuba and that they will have to forgive his little games. Jonouchi yells back that you don't get killed by little games. Yugi asks where Kaiba is taking them. Kaiba laughs that it is a place you can only dream of. He insists that they are wasting time and better get going. The servants all bow as the three leave. Opening ceremony In the limousine, Kaiba explains that he took over KaibaCorp when his father passed away six months ago, but his dream is finally complete and he is sure that Yugi and Jonouchi will enjoy it as much as he does. When a large skyscraper with a dome on top comes into sight, he tells them that they can see it from here. Yugi and Jonouchi are both amazed and Kaiba explains that this is Kaiba Land, an indoor amusement park. Plenty of people have gathered around for the opening. They get excited when they see Seto Kaiba, who they believe to be the world's greatest gamer. Kaiba waves to everyone and welcomes to the grand opening of Kaiba Land. Kaiba Land is not scheduled to open for another three days, Kaiba tells Yugi. However there is a special event today; they are opening the doors to certain children who were invited to play for free. Jonouchi starts to consider that Kaiba might not be as bad as he had thought and Yugi think they were probably worrying too much. Kaiba announces that Kaiba Land is now open and the crowd of children all rush inside. Kaiba explains to Yugi that it is his dream to open Kaiba Lands all over the world for children to enjoy. In his head, Yugi apologizes for misjudging Kaiba. .]] Yugi and Jonouchi prepare to go play at the attractions, but halt when Kaiba's father's former right-hand man approaches Kaiba and accuses him of taking over KaibaCorp and driving the C.E.O., his own father to his suicide. He calls Kaiba the devil incarnate, but Kaiba has his security eject him. Kaiba explains that that man used to be his father's right-hand man, but is now a worthless has been. Although there have been rumors, Kaiba insists that his father's death was a tragedy that he had nothing to do with. He says that he believes his father was able to die in peace, knowing that he would take over for him. Yugi realizes that Kaiba appears completely different now and wonders which is his true face. Kaiba offers to show them around the park. He explains that no expense was spared on Kaiba Land; everything is cutting edge technology. He recommends that they try out the 3-D simulation rides. Yugi and Jonouchi are brother up close to a holographic monster and freak out over how real it looks. Special event The real event has yet to come, Kaiba tells them as he brings to the biggest attraction of the opening ceremony; a special show that he has prepared just for Yugi. Yugi is pleasantly surprised and can even hear people cheering. He says that Kaiba didn't have to go this far. rushes over to his grandfather.]] However, when they go through the door, they see Yugi's grandfather Sugoroku Mutou inside a cube in the middle of an arena. Yugi rushes over to him. Sugoroku tries to explains that Kaiba kidnapped him and forced him to cooperate by threatening to kill Yugi, but Yugi cannot get to him through the glass. The guard orders Yugi to step back, as Sugoroku tries to warn him that Kaiba is up to no good. Kaiba enters the arena and his fans start cheering. Yugi humiliated him once by defeating him in Duel Monsters and now the day to avenge that shame has come, Kaiba thinks and Yugi shall repay him with his death. As Kaiba proceeds to the cube, Yugi and Jonouchi realize that they had been right about Kaiba at first. Kaiba announces to the crowd that for their entertainment, they will witness a game of the world's number 1 collectible card game, Duel Monsters. His challenger is Sugoroku Mutou, a man who claims to have never lost a Duel. The crowd laugh that there is no way Sugoroku can beat Kaiba. Yugi realizes his grandfather looks serious, as Sugoroku promises to win. Kaiba instructs Sugoroku not to hold back and hit him with his strongest cards. Sugoroku says not to worry, he plans on doing that. He then thinks to himself, his Deck contains the world's strongest card, "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", the moment he draws that, he wins. Life Points start at 2000 and there are 40 cards in a Deck, Kaiba points out, and they begin. Kaiba tells Sugoroku that the cube is a high tech product made especially for this game and may be hard for someone of his advanced age. Sugoroku looks puzzled. Kaiba demonstrates, as he Summons "Hitotsu-Me Giant", he explains that a microchip in the card is activated. A hologram of the monster appears and Kaiba continues that the walls of the cube project a 3D image of the card; this is a virtual simulation box made just for Duels. Sugoroku is shocked and amazed; it looks like a real cyclops is attacking him. Kaiba laughs that he has recreated his game with Yugi using virtual reality. With his money, he says he can buy powers like Yugi's. Sugoroku worries that Kaiba will give him a heart attack with these graphics and begins his turn. Sugoroku Summons "Hobbit", activates a Spell Card and plays another monster in Defense. The "Hobbit" attacks, causing Kaiba to lose 500 Life Points. The audience are impressed, but still don't think that he can beat Kaiba. Turns are skipped to a certain point. Kaiba plays a monster which attacks and destroys one of Sugoroku's, causing him to lose 300 Life Points. Kaiba is now in the lead. Yugi comments that this is an amazing game; both players play at such a high level. He wishes his grandfather luck. s".]] Sugoroku thinks that Kaiba is pretty good, even if he doesn't know how to use Spell Cards properly. He draws his next, smiles and tells Kaiba that he wins. The card he has drawn is "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Once he Summons it, he believes that it will be game over for Kaiba. However in response Kaiba Summons his own "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". On his next turn, he Summons another and on the turn after that, another. Unable to compete with three "Blue-Eyes White Dragons", Sugoroku loses. Yugi is stunned that his grandfather lost. Over in the box, Sugoroku wonders how Kaiba managed to get three copies of such a rare card. Kaiba smirks that there are only four "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" know to exist, all of which were in the hands of fanatic collectors around the world. Kaiba went and searched them out; there was one in America, one in Germany, one in Hong Kong and Sugoroku had the fourth. None of them agreed to hand theirs over, when Kaiba told them to, so he used force. Using his wealth, he drove them to bankruptcy or made deals with the mafia. One of them even committed suicide. Sugoroku is surprised at how awful Kaiba is. Kaiba takes Sugoroku's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and tears it up as Sugoroku's punishment for losing and the dragons punishment for betraying him last time. Kaiba laughs out loud, that he is now the only one in the world with this card. .]] Now, Kaiba shall give Sugoroku a Penalty Game. Kaiba leaves the box, while holograms of monsters attack Sugoroku. He laughs that Sugoroku will know death by virtual reality. The audience cheer that Kaiba is awesome, while Yugi demands that his grandfather be let out of there. Kaiba laughs and tells Yugi that he has done human experiments in that simulator; the average person goes insane after about ten minutes. If Yugi wants him to stop the simulator, he must swear to face the hidden attraction of Kaiba Land, Death-T; the theme park of death that he built to exact his revenge on Yugi. Appearances Debuts are in bold. Featured Duels Seto Kaiba vs. Sugoroku Mutou * Kaiba Summons "Hitotsu-Me Giant". * Sugoroku Summons "Hobbit". * Sugoroku plays a Spell Card * Sugoroku plays an unidentified monster in Defense Position. * Sugoroku attacks with "Hobbit", causing Kaiba to lose 500 Life Points. * Turns are skipped. * Kaiba attacks and destroys an unidentified monster, with his own an unidentified monster, causing Sugoroku to lose 300 Life Points. Kaiba is now ahead in Life Points. * Sugoroku Summons "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". * Kaiba Summons "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". * Kaiba Summons "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" on his next turn. * Kaiba Summons "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" on his next turn. * Kaiba wins. Featured cards The following cards were used in this chapter. Cards which debuted appear in italics. The following monsters also appeared in non-card form: Kaiba's dream * Jellome * Mameda Grandpa's Penalty Game * Doppel-ganger Anime adaptions First series anime The twenty second episode of the first series anime, is based on this chapter. Second series anime The first episode of the second series anime, " " is an amalgamation of Duels 9 and 10, "The Cards With Teeth" and the Death-T arc. It contains elements from this chapter. Differences included: * Yugi and Jonouchi were not invited to stay the night at Kaiba's, nor is there a grand opening of Kaiba Land. * Kaiba was not seeking revenge on Yugi, as he had not dueled him before. The Death-T theme park didn't exist. * Kaiba kidnapped Sugoroku to take his "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", which Sugoroku had previously refused to give him. * Kaiba and Sugoroku's Duel is done off screen. * A Dueling Arena is used instead of a Battle Box. * Since Death-T and Kaiba Land are omitted, there is no audience. * Sugoroku does not receive a Penalty Game, but still suffers from the shocks induced by the holograms. * Yugi faces Kaiba to get revenge for what he did Sugoroku and tearing-up the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", rather than being forced by Kaiba.